Kurasame Susaya
Kurasame Susaya is a guest character in Final Fantasy Type-0 who also appears in Final Fantasy Agito and Final Fantasy Awakening. He is the commanding officer of Class Zero. His nickname is the "Ice Reaper" . He wields a sword and is frequently accompanied by a Tonberry that carries an enormous knife and also wears the Class Zero uniform. Kurasame is featured as the main protagonist of the manga Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Ice Reaper, the prequel story of his life nine years prior to the events of Final Fantasy Type-0. Profile Appearance Kurasame is a man in his mid-twenties with gray-blue hair and blue eyes. He wears Dominion of Rubrum military gear, a long dark coat with golden outlines fastened with numerous red belts, a long cape, and a mask that covers the lower portion of his face. Personality Due to his cool demeanor students occasionally view him as a person hard to approach, but deep down he cares greatly for them. He is stern and doesn't tolerate disobedience. Kurasame sees himself in the cadets of Class Zero from his "young and foolish" days. Story ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Ice Reaper Kurasame is a cadet of Class Third, and later promoted to Class First. He is a friend of Kazusa and Emina. He is feared on the battlefield, from where he received his nickname, the "Ice Reaper". Kurasame belongs in a group known as the Four Champions of Rubrum, the four strongest soldiers in Rubrum's forces. When one of their number betrays and attempts to murder the other three, they are defeated with grievous injuries. Though she was near death, Miwa, the female member in the group, cast a healing spell to save Kurasame. To ensure he would remember what had occurred as the Vermilion Bird Crystal would erase his memories of his fallen comrades, Kurasame wrote the incident down on the ground with his own blood while watching her die. He stubbornly refused to get his wounded face treated, leaving a scar under his mask, and never fully recovered from the wounds he received from the traitor, resulting in his retirement from the battlefield. Kurasame was the only survivor among the four and it is said that the traitor's Cactuar still lurks within Akademeia. Final Fantasy Agito Kurasame can be found in what used to be Class Zero's classroom during the morning, afternoon and evening. Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Answer- The novel and its sequel, ''The Penultimate Truth, depict the events of the previous spiral of Orience from before the final spiral as depicted in the game. Kurasame is appointed the commanding officer of Class Zero, though the cadets initially reject him, having been used to only taking orders from Mother. Kurasame shows off his prowess to quell the cadets' rebellion, but never gets along with Nine. One day, Queen, Ace, Machina and Rem are at the cafeteria when Nine and Kurasame enter, bickering with Kurasame criticizing Nine's performance in the previous mission. As Kurasame leaves, Nine complains he is hungry and that Kurasame followed him all the way to the cafeteria just to lecture him. Concerned, Queen asks how the others feel about Kurasame. Ace is not as strongly opposed to him as Nine, but dislikes him being excessively strict. Machina is neutral, but never knows what Kurasame is thinking about. Rem views him a good commanding officer. Queen thinks it is reasonable a CO should be strict, but also that the tension it harbors could become an obstacle. When Queen later meets with Mother she pours out her feelings, asking why Arecia appointed Kurasame as their CO. Arecia regales how Kurasame used to be a member of the Four Champions of Rubrum until one of the champions betrayed the other three, but the reason for this remains forever unknown because no one can remember him. The betrayal made Kurasame close his heart and thus Arecia finds him suitable to take charge of Class Zero as he would remain unbiased. Arecia doesn't care if the relationship between the class and Kurasame is poor as long as he carries out his duty. However, Queen resolves to improve the situation. Half the class doesn't turn up to Kurasame's study session. Ace doesn't think he needs it. Nine views Kurasame as his enemy and thus thinks there is nothing to learn from him. Rem asks if Queen likes Kurasame, but Queen silences her. On Ventusmens 21st, Kurasame briefs the class about a large scale operation at Togoreth Stronghold and warns that a White Tiger Primus l'Cie might make an appearance. During the battle Kurasame issues a withdrawal command, but Nine, Queen and Ace come face to face with Nimbus, the White Tiger Primus l'Cie, who kills Nine and Ace. As Nimbus turns to attack Queen, Kurasame appears and shields her, having come to buy time for Lord Zhuyu to arrive. The two hold Nimbus up for 57 seconds until Zhuyu appears, and the two l'Cie clash. Queen wants Kurasame to help her carry Ace and Nine's bodies. Kurasame doesn't understand why she would burden herself, but Queen explains that Arecia can revive them. Queen thinks Kurasame's actions were kind and asks him to display that side of himself to the others. Kurasame thinks kind words are pointless and Queen deduces he does not believe in the value of words, since they are easily forgotten. She smiles at the puzzled Kurasame and is glad he is their CO. ''Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Penultimate Truth- After Class Zero is framed for the regicide of Queen Andoria, the cadets escape to the borderlands where Kurasame contacts them via COMM and a Rubrumite airship recovers them. The cadets are taken into questioning. After the cadets are acquitted when Celestia testifies that they had nothing to do with the assassination, Kurasame cancels the days lecture so the cadets can have some free time. Milites deploys MAs outfitted with Ultima Bombs to raze Akademeia to the ground, and the Vermilion Bird l'Cie Lord Zhuyu and Lady Caetuna perish defending the capital. Rubrum is left without l'Cie or an ally, as the imperial Ultima Bombs destroyed Concordia as well as its Crystal. Kurasame calls Class Zero for the briefing for the Battle of the Big Bridge where the cadets are to operate in pairs, but some of them are captured by Milites and Kurasame deploys Eight and Cater to rescue them. When Eight and Cater and the rescuees rush back to the rendezvous point they are pursued by Militesi MA. Eight contacts Kurasame to ask if they can change the rendezvous point, but Kurasame wants to stick to the original plan. As the cadets reach their CO Kurasame's eyes glow red and he summons Shiva to destroy the pursuant MAs. Everyone is shocked Kurasame has become a l'Cie and he returns to Akademeia ahead of the cadets to relay the news. The Consortium of Eight is elated they have a new l'Cie, but Kurasame alone can't turn the tide against Milites that still has two l'Cie of their own. Kurasame declares his Focus is to annihilate Milites with a Verboten Eidolon, but the ritual will require the souls of 1000 Agito Cadets. He appoints King and Seven the new joint commanding officers of Class Zero, and the two direct the others in a mission to lure the Militesi army to the vicinity of McTighe so Kurasame can complete the summoning. It takes six hours for Kurasame to summon the Knights of the Round, and he performs the summoning ritual on the Akademeia terrace. When the summoning is complete thirteen knights descend from the sky and obliterate the Militesi army. Class Zero rushes to speak with him one last time. Kurasame says that though the summoning was also his Focus, he chose it out of his own free will, and implores the cadets to likewise choose their own paths in life. He then enters crystal stasis. Final Fantasy Type-0 Kurasame is a commanding officer at Akademeia magic academy, and is in charge of instruction of Class Zero. During Capital Liberation Kurasame contacts Ace once a COMM has been delivered to him by Izana Kunagiri. He introduces himself as the cadets' commanding officer for the mission, informing them of their objective: to destroy the imperials' crystal jammer on an imperial flagship. Once the cadets have done so, Kurasame contacts them again and informs them of a new crystal jammer on an imperial magitek armor, ordering the cadets to find and destroy it with an Eidolon. After the cadets are officially enrolled to Akademeia, they meet Kurasame face to face. Him being made the class's permanent commanding officer comes as a surprise to the cadets, who were expecting Arecia Al-Rashia—their adoptive mother—in that role. As Nine protests Kurasame hurls him into the wall, intolerant of dissent. Cater and Ace step up to defend him, but Kurasame disarms them. He delivers orders from Arecia that the cadets are to move into the Akademeia dorms, and introduces two newcomers to the class: Machina Kunagiri and Rem Tokimiya. As the class is sent to help in the war effort Kurasame briefs the cadets of their various missions and can even provide support by arriving to help himself, or by deploying his trusted Tonberry companion, if the cadets request support at the beginning of a mission. During free time between missions Kurasame gives lectures at the classroom. When the cadets are sent to sabotage the imperial magitek armor program they get orders to cease fire due to a newly wrought armistice mid-mission. Kurasame travels to the imperial capital as Chancellor Khalia Chival VI's aide and bodyguard and negotiates for the cadets' safety. Afterward he explains the situation to them: the empire had proposed peace before the cadets' mission was underway, but they could not contact them in time to halt the mission. The cadets disagree with the treaty, especially Machina, positing that the empire has no right to ask for peace for being the initial aggressor. Kurasame dismisses the cadets who can visit the imperial capital before their next mission. When the students in Class Zero are forced to escape under the accusation of murdering Queen Andoria, they are unable to make contact with anyone due to their COMMs not working. The commandant considers this a chance to weaken Arecia's political power, and intended to leave Class Zero in the wild and assign no rescue operation after the other Rubrum forces return to the dominion. Kurasame sends an airship to rescue Class Zero from the Jubanla Region. The cadets are greeted by Kurasame on their return, who tells them there will likely be an investigation, and implies the cadets switched off their COMM so they could not be contacted. The cadets find the accusations ridiculous. The commandant is angered Kurasame sent help to Class Zero, and assigns him a mission requiring him to return to the battlefield in what is considered a suicide mission. Though the commandant states that good results would mean clearing Class Zero's name, it is suggested that Kurasame is aware the Akademeia officials regard both him and Class Zero as expendable. Regardless, he accepts the mission. After the cadets return from the mission to reclaim Eibon, Kurasame explains the upcoming battle plan against the joint Militesi-Concordian forces. Class Zero is to be sent with the Vermilion Bird Primus l'Cie Lord Zhuyu to fight off the Concordian dragons with an airship fleet, while Kurasame will accompany the rest of Rubrum's legionaries, as well as Akademeia Agito Cadets and trainees, to the Militesi border for Lady Caetuna to summon a Verboten Eidolon. Two l'Cie taking part in Rubrum's military operations simultaneously is unheard of, and many see it as a sign of the dominion's, and thus the Vermilion Bird Crystal's, desperation, as by now all the other Crystals of Orience have been subjugated by the empire that has devised a machine to enslave them. Kurasame is confronted by Nine and Cater, the former asking if Kurasame is being sent to the front lines as punishment for Class Zero's failings. Kurasame denies this and explains that while his body is frail, he can still use magic. He is bemused his cadets would worry over him, as even if he did die the Crystal would remove all memories of him from the living. Nine doubts they could forget someone as annoying as Kurasame, and the latter takes it as a compliment. While visiting the Akademeia cemetery Kurasame is accosted by Ace and Deuce. Kurasame explains the Consortium of Eight, Rubrum's governing body, is pinning Queen Andoria's assassination on Class Zero. When the two question his battle-readiness Kurasame says that the day the cadets need to worry about him will be his last. Kurasame implores the cadets to do their best in the upcoming battle, as the cadets' deaths would reflect poorly on him as a commander. Kurasame is deployed to the western front to support Lady Caetuna alongside Agito Cadets from Akademeia. The dominion forces are being beaten back by the more numerous imperials, and when Class Zero arrives as backup, Kurasame sends them to destroy the empire's crystal jammer. When the jammer is active, dominion forces are cut off from the Vermilion Bird Crystal, leaving Class Zero—who, thanks to Arecia, can wield magic independent of the Crystal—as the dominion's only functional unit. After the cadets destroy the jammer Caetuna begins to summon Alexander, but the ritual to call forth a Verboten Eidolon takes time and energy. Kurasame and the cadets contribute their phantoma to complete the summon. The students fall one by one, until Kurasame is the last one standing, alongside Caetuna. Alexander annihilates the imperial forces, securing victory for Rubrum, but at a heavy cost. As Caetuna crystallizes, Kurasame dies. A memorial ground is built to honor those who perished in the war, including Kurasame, Caetuna, and the other students. Class Zero visits his grave and Rem laments over being unable to cry because she doesn't remember him. Kazusa later creates a device which lets one relive the memories of the dead. Naghi Minatsuchi's intel group recovers Kurasame's eyeballs from the battlefield and Class Zero recovers his Knowing Tag. With the eyeballs Kazusa becomes able to display grainy visions Kurasame had once witnessed. When Emina brings him the Knowing Tag, the two reminiscence about Kurasame but cannot remember him even if they have a portrait of the three of them together. Kazusa comments that his body remembers him even if his mind does not. In the alternate ending where Arecia removes the Crystals from Orience's history, Kurasame never died and still serves as Class Zero's instructor. It is implied he is popular among the female students, as a pair of girls gossips about him. Sice has a hidden affection for Kurasame and tries to give him a love confession letter. She accidentally gives the letter to Seven and Kurasame, thinking a flustered Sice has feelings for Seven, decides to leave the duo alone. Gameplay Final Fantasy Type-0 If the player accepts Support Personnel at the beginning of a mission, Kurasame can be randomly chosen to fight as a guest. If he cannot go, his Tonberry will be deployed instead. In the PlayStation Portable version, Kurasame is deployed if there are no people available for multiplayer. Unlike the normal multiplayer mode or the voice actors' "projections" in the "Support Personnel", Kurasame does not appear in shadow. True to his nickname of "Ice Reaper", Kurasame uses ice attacks. He comes equipped with Boreal Blade, Glacies Tertia, Vol. I, and Mythril Ring. He uses Absolute Zero, Blizzaga MIS-II and Curaga. If the mission is after Chapter 6, Kurasame's Tonberry will be deployed instead of him in the "Support Personnel" function. Final Fantasy Awakening Kurasame can slash his opponent multiple times with one hand. He can unleash two tornadoes to strike his enemies. He has a unique ability to temporarily encase himself in ice to avoid being defeated and heals a little of his HP once it wears off. His strongest skill is to wipe out his opponents by summoning an ice phoenix. Kurasame is a guest that aids the player in fighting enemies and bosses throughout the chapters and defending Caetuna from both of them. He and Qator are no longer considered useful when the player progresses in later chapters. Creation and development Kurasame Susaya was designed by Roberto Ferrari. Voice Kurasame is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in the Japanese version. He shares his Japanese voice actor with Cloud Strife from the ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. He is voiced by Robbie Daymond in the English version, who also voices Prompto Argentum in Final Fantasy XV. Other appearances Kurasame has made appearances in the following games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series: *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' as a playable character. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival'' as a playable character. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Artniks'' as a series of cards. *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' as a summonable vision. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' as a series of cards. *''Triple Triad'' as a card. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Kurasame has made guest appearances in the following non-''Final Fantasy'' games: * Rise of Mana. Gallery ;Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Ice Reaper FFT0 Gaiden Kurasame Emina Kazusa.png|Emina, Kurasame, and Kazusa. FFT0 Gaiden Kurasame.png|Kurasame. FFT0 Gaiden Kurasame Young-Old.png|Young Kurasame and adult Kurasame. FFT0 Gaiden Kurasame Kazusa Emina.png|Kazusa, Kurasame, and Emina. FFT0 Gaiden Kurasame Full Power.png|Kurasame unleashes his full power. FFT0 Gaiden Class Third.png|Kurasame with his classmates. FFT0 Gaiden Four Champions 5.png|Kurasame as part of the Four Champions. FFT0 Gaiden Four Champions 6.png|Kurasame as part of the Four Champions. FFT0 Gaiden Four Champions 7.png|Kurasame with his Four Champions friends. FFT0 Gaiden Kurasame vs Kotetso.png|Kurasame versus Kotetsu. FFT0 Gaiden Four Champions 8.png|Kurasame as part of the Four Champions. FFT0 Gaiden Ending.png|Kurasame in the ending. FFT0 Gaiden Kurasame and Kids.png|Kurasame with Tohno Mahoroha and Miyu Kagirohi. ;Final Fantasy Type-0 Kurasame Art T0.jpg|Concept artwork. Kurasami ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art. KurasameEarlyDrafts-fftype0.png|Early drafts. Kursame and Tonberry Art T0.jpg|A sketch of Kurasame and his Tonberry. FFT0 Kurasame by Roberto Ferrari.png|Artwork by Roberto Ferrari. Type-0 Kurasame.PNG|Full motion capture of Kurasame. Kura Same Final Fantasy Type 0.jpg|Kurasame's model in-game. Tonberry Type-0.jpg|Kurasame and his Tonberry in a classroom. FFType0 - Kurasame and Ace.png|Kurasame speaking to Ace. FFT-0 Class One.png|Kurasame, Kazusa and Emina in Class First. Type0-Trio.png|Old photo of Kurasame with Kazusa and Emina. KurasameMaskless.png|Kurasame without his mask. FFT-0 Kurasame Alternate End.png|Kurasame excuses himself. Kurasame-type0-psp-model.png|In-game model. Kurasame_stats.jpg|Kurasame's stats. Icy sword.PNG|Concept sketches of the Boreal Blade. IcyBladeArt1-fftype0.png|Boreal Blade. FFT-0 Sword (Kurasame) Icon.png|Sword icon. Etymology Kurasame came from two Japanese words: kura (暗, "dark") and ame (雨, "rain"). Trivia *Kazusa comments on how "great" and "fascinating" Kurasame's body is. *Kurasame was wearing a light blue cape in the picture with Kazusa and Emina, suggesting that he was a member of Class First, the "Elite Class", when he was an Agito Cadet. pt-br:Kurasame Susaya Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Agito Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Reaper of the Icy Blade Characters Category:Mystic Knights Category:Main characters Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Awakening